


Bruises and Bitemarks

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bruises, Crossdressing, Duct Tape, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto dresses up just the way Gladio likes.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> no beta
> 
> Kinktober day 9: Bondage

Prompto blushes as he finishes putting on the outfit Gladio had given him. He looks over himself in the mirror, lifting the skirt to look at the lacy lingerie again. The blush darkens, flushing down to his shoulders. He sits down on the toilet to pull his tights up over his body, turning and pulling the skirt up in the back to look at the way they cling to his ass. Prompto grins a little, knowing that Gladio picked well. 

Prompto opens the bathroom door and steps into the room, smiling at Gladio. “What do you think, baby, everything you wanted it to be?” he asks, spinning a little to show him everything. The wolf whistle makes him blush darkly once more, but it makes his chest feel warm. He walks over to the bed and climbs on it, straddling Gladio's lap as he leans in for a kiss. 

Gladio grins, hands holding Prompto's hips. “Yeah, it's perfect. I knew the moment I saw this stuff it would look beautiful on you. You'd make a hot girl, Prom,” Gladio says, sliding his hands up under the skirt, running his fingers along the underwear lines. He leans in, pressing kisses to Prompto's neck. He sucks dark hickeys into his skin, loving the sound of Prompto's soft moans. 

“Thank you, Gladio,” Prompto whispers, grinding down on lap. He loves the feeling of Gladio's cock hardening beneath him, groaning a little as his own cock strains against the lace and tights. He lets out a soft moan as Gladio squeezes his ass hard and presses him down against his dick. “You gonna actually fuck me, or is rubbing yourself against my tights getting you off?” Prompto asks, blushing darkly at his own words. 

Gladio laughs softly. “Yeah, just have to put the finishing touches on your outfit, baby.” He moves Prompto to the side, then pulls out some rope. He binds Prompto's wrists behind his back, then grabs another length of rope to bind his legs from his thighs to his ankles. “You look good like this, Prompto. You look perfect, all wrapped up for me. The only thing missing is a gag to shut that pretty little mouth,” he mutters, leaning over his body. He tears a piece of duct tape and presses it over Prompto's mouth, making sure to smooth it along his face. 

“There we go. Perfect. Now sit still while I make you feel good.” Gladio slides his fingers over his ass, gripping the tights after a moments thought. He rips them down the middle, loving the way Prompto shivers at the feeling of the nylon shredding. 

Prompto drops his head to the pillows. He loves when Gladio manhandles his clothes, when he tears them off his body. He loves when Gladio that strength on him. He wishes he could push back against him and get Gladio to move quicker but the ropes hold him back. He lets a moan out into the tape when Gladio pushes the panties to the side and rubs his thumb over his tight hole, teasing at it. 

The popping of the lube cap excites him. He can't wait until he has Gladio inside of him, stretching him, fucking him. It's even better when he's tied up like this, unable to touch him or feel him otherwise. He feels lube drip down his crack over his hole, soaking the ripped edging of his tights before spreading along the fabric. 

Gladio smirks, loving when he gets to have Prompto below him like this. He slides his fingers through the lube he poured, gathering some up and pressing a finger into his hole. He slips a second finger into him, stretching him out. He listens to his quiet, muted sounds as he stretches him open, pouring more lube over his fingers as he presses a third one into him as well. He presses his fingers in as deep as he can, pressing his fingers against Prompto's prostate, watching him tense up. 

Prompto moans loudly at the assault on his prostate, loving the way it feels. His toes curl and his cock leaks, wetting the front of the panties. He gasps in surprise when Gladio presses in a fourth finger as well, but loves the extra stretch. He can't help the long whine that rips from him when Gladio pulls his fingers out and leaves him empty. His body feels loose and open, and it's weird to think that Gladio is staring into him now. 

Gladio pours lube over his cock, nudging the tip against Prompto's ass. “Ready for it, baby? Tell me how much you want it, Prom, show me,” he whispers. He smirks when Prompto tries, making muted sounds into the tape and wiggling his slick ass against the head, shooting little tingles of pleasure through his body. He laughs softly, slowly pushing into him, stilling his hips with a tight grip, tight enough to bruise. “Such a little slut, all desperate and leaking because he's tied up and getting fucked. Looks so beautiful on you,” he purrs. 

Prompto groans at his words, clenching down on him, loving the heavy drag of Gladio's cock inside him. His body rocks forward with each thrust, face smashing into the bed since he's unable to hold himself up. He moans loudly when Gladio gives a particularly hard thrust, rocking back against him the best he can. 

Gladio lifts the skirt up more, so he can watch the way Prompto's rim moves as he thrusts, in, gripping the skirt tightly as a hand to yank Prompto back. “You know, I'd rather see how the lingerie looks, but I don't really want to untie you,” he mutters, then tears the skirt open, dropping the ruined fabric to the side. He smirks, tearing open the shirt next. “You look beautiful, Prompto,” he whispers, running his fingers from the back of the clasped bra down to the edge of his panties. 

He grips Prompto's hips and groans softly as he slams in again, loving how tight Prompto got each time he tore his clothes. “It turns you on, that I could bruise you easily, just by gripping you. You always get so hard if I even pull you a little too close when I walk near you,” Gladio whispers, leaning down to bite his shoulder. He leaves several dark marks across his now exposed skin. 

Prompto shivers at how exposed he feels now, with only a few tatters of his outfit remaining on his body. The words make him leak more, spreading the wet spot on his underwear. He groans when Gladio's hand gropes him through the nylon, eyes fluttering shut. He moans louder, coming in the panties from it, too pent up to hold back any longer. He groans when Gladio doesn't stop touching his cock, sending little painful pricks through his body. 

Gladio slams in a few more times before coming, no doubt bruising the hip he's still holding. He slowly pulls out of Prompto, grinning when he sees his gaping ass. “Now that's a perfect look on you. Tied up, clothes ripped, ass gaping and leaking cum.” He collects some that dripped out and pushes it back into him. Gladio shifts to the side, grabbing a vibrating plug out of his bag before pressing it into him. “Alright, be a good boy, I'm gonna go shower,” he says, turning it up to the max setting before getting up and walking away. 

Prompto groans into the tape, clenching around it. The vibrations feel amazing and make his toes curl. He feels his cock start to harden again at the bathroom door closing, realizing just how stuck he really is right now. And he loves it.


End file.
